xxiwiekfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Masakra w Las Vegas
|miejsce=25px Las Vegas |data=1 października 2017 czasu lokalnego 2 października 2017 czasu polskiego |godzina=ok. 22:05-22:15 czasu lokalnego ok. 06:05-06:15 czasu polskiego |zabici=58 osób 1 napastnik |ranni=546 osób |typ_ataku=masowe morderstwo |sprawca=Stephen Paddock }}thumb|200px|Prezydent [[USA Donald Trump wraz z Pierwszą Damą Melanią Trump odwiedza jedną z osób w szpitalu, która wcześniej odniosła obrażenia wskutek ataku (4 października 2017).]] określenie wydarzeń mających miejsce 1 października 2017 roku, w godzinach wieczornych. Wtedy zostali ostrzelani uczestnicy koncertu country w amerykańskim mieście Las Vegas. Tragedia ta pochłonęła za sobą 58 ofiar śmiertelnych wśród cywili, ponad 500 innych osób zostało rannych. Tego samego dnia zginął też napastnik wskutek samopostrzału. Strzelanina ta jest najkrwawszą w najnowszej historii Stanów Zjednoczonych. Tło XXI wiek przyniósł wiele spektakularnych i często tragicznych w skutkach strzelanin na terytorium Stanów Zjednoczonych. Ich skutkiem zwykle było ożywienie dyskusji na temat dostępu do broni palnej w tak wielkim państwie. Do czasu ataku w Las Vegas najkrwawszą strzelaniną był atak na klub Pulse z czerwca 2016 roku (49 ofiar + sprawca), wcześnie także miały miejsce ataki kończące się śmiercią kilkudziesięciu osób – celami były szkoła Sandy Hook Elementary School w grudniu 2012 oraz kampus Virginia Tech w kwietniu 2007 roku. Daily Mail ujawnił, że już w maju 2017 dżihadyści nakłaniali do przeprowadzenia ataku terrorystycznego w Las Vegas. Na filmie propagandowym wyraźnie było widać budynki Caesar's Palace czy Bellagio Hotel jako potencjalne cele zamachówDżihadyści już w maju nawoływali do zamachu w Las Vegas – Interia, 02-10-2017. Przebieg 1 października, w godzinach wieczornych, odbywał się koncert muzyki country Route 91 Harvest. Udział w koncercie prawdopodobnie wzięło przeszło 22 tysiące osób. W jego trakcie, z 32. piętra hotelu Mandalay Bay, ogień otworzył zamachowiec z użyciem broni automatycznej, pierwsze strzały rozległy się około godziny 22:08 czasu lokalnegoPonad 50 ofiar masakry w Las Vegas, setki rannych. "Największy atak w historii" – wiadomosci.gazeta.pl, 02-10-2017 (arch.). Policja szybko przybyła na miejsce tragedii i apelowała, by nikt nie ujawniał do wiadomości publicznej żadnych informacji dotyczących rozmieszczenia służb biorących udział w akcji. Zamachowiec zginął śmiercią samobójczą, zanim antyterroryści dotarli do pokoju, skąd padły strzałyBrat napastnika z Las Vegas: Rodzina jest w szoku. To tak, jakby zabił nas – TVN24, 02-10-2017 (arch.). Z powodu tragedii tymczasowo zamknięto port lotniczy Las Vegas-McCarranAtak w Las Vegas. Kilkadziesiąt ofiar, setki rannych – polskieradio.pl, 02-10-2017 (arch.). W ataku zginęło 58 osób, sprawca zdążył popełnić samobójstwo, z kolei 546 osób zostało w różnym stopniu poszkodowanych. Był to tak druzgocący bilans, że karetki nie nadążały z ratowaniem zdrowia i życia wielu osób, zatem odpowiedzialność za to przenosiła się na policyjne radiowozy. Akcja ratunkowa była niezwykle dramatyczna, wielu świadków zdecydowało się odważnie opisać na krótko przebieg tragicznych zdarzeń. Uczestnicy festiwalu nie mieli praktycznie miejsc do chowania się przed strzałami, a osłony teoretycznie zapewniające ochronę przed pociskami były zmieniane przez nich na czas przeładowywania broni maszynowej. Bariery chroniące przebieg całej imprezy były przerabiane na nosze, którymi transportowano ciężej rannych. Lista ofiar śmiertelnych * Źródło: Coroner releases names of all 58 Las Vegas shooting victims – Las Vegas Sun, 05-10-2017Strzelanina w Las Vegas. Kim były ofiary? – fakty.interia.pl, 03-10-2017Kim były ofiary zamachowca z Vegas? Bliscy opowiadają o zmarłych – Wprost, 03-10-2017 Śledztwo Już następnego dnia służby potwierdziły, że jedynym sprawcą masakry był 64-letni Stephen Paddock. Policji udało się zatrzymać kobietę, która miała razem z zamachowcem wynająć pokój hotelowy, z którego strzelano do tłumu ludzi. Kobietę zwolniono, ponieważ służby nie znalazły dowodów na to, jakoby kobieta miała pomagać strzelcowi. Śledczy zabezpieczyli dużą ilość uzbrojenia, było to w sumie co najmniej 23 sztuki broni palnej różnego rodzaju17 sztuk broni w pokoju hotelowym. Sprzątaczki "nie widziały nic podejrzanego" – TVN24, 03-10-2017. Członkowie rodziny, do której należy sprawca ataku, w wywiadzie przyznali, że Paddock nie posiadał zbyt dużej ilości broni i nie wykazywał nadzwyczajnego entuzjazmu do broni palnejTragedii w Las Vegas można było zapobiec? Eksperci nie mają wątpliwości – wiadomosci.wp.pl, 04-10-2017 (arch.). Kilkanaście dni później stwierdzono, że Paddock chciał zaatakować również pobliskie lotnisko, wysadzając w powietrze zbiornik wypełniony paliwem lotniczymMasakra w Las Vegas. Nowe doniesienia o sprawcy strzelaniny – Wprost, 11-10-2017. W Las Vegas i położonej około 120 kilometrów od tego miasta miejscowości Mesquite miały miejsce przeszukania, prócz znacznej ilości broni palnej służby odnalazły też między innymi licencję pilota i dokumenty potwierdzające, że Paddock miał 2 samoloty i wiele nieruchomości na terytorium USAMorderca z Las Vegas był milionerem. Nowe fakty w sprawie tragedii w USA – dorzeczy.pl, 03-10-2017. W późniejszym terminie media podawały, iż zamachowiec na kilka dni przed atakiem miał przelać kwotę 100 tysięcy dolarów na konto założone w FilipinachNowy wątek masakry w Las Vegas. Kilka dni wcześniej sprawca zrobił tajemniczy przelew na Filipiny – gazeta.pl, 04-10-2017. Później informowano także, że Paddock zostawił list w hotelu, jego treść dowiodła, że napastnik miał uciec z budynkuZostawił notatkę. Morderca z Las Vegas chciał uciec? – Do Rzeczy, 06-09-2017 (arch.). Poza licznym arsenałem broni śledczy odkryli liczny sprzęt elektroniczny oraz notatkę zawierającą informacje o tym, jak należy skutecznie przeprowadzić zamach – były to informacje zawierające wysokość, na którym znajduje się 32. piętro hotelu oraz informacje o odległości od pokoju do tłumu koncertowiczówMorderca z Las Vegas dokładnie zaplanował masakrę. Służby ujawniają jego notatkę – Wprost, 09-10-2017. Śledztwo wykazało, że osoba o tym samym imieniu i nazwisku, co dane personalne napastnika z Las Vegas, miała zarezerwować w sierpniu pokój w hotelu w Chicago. Feralny hotel znajduje się koło parku, na którym odbywał się koncert Lollapalooza. Następstwa Portal YouTube zaczął z powodu ataku masowo blokować materiały filmowe, które były w całości poświęcone przerabianiu broni palnej. Była to oczywista reakcja na medialne doniesienia, iż napastnik Stephen Paddock przerabiał bronie w taki sposób, by strzelały one ogniem ciągłymYouTube blokuje filmy o przerabianiu broni – Onet, 11-10-2017. Reakcje thumb|200px|Posłowie europarlamentu rozpoczynają pierwsze październikowe posiedzenie chwilą ciszy ku czci ofiar zamachu (2 października 2017). thumb|200px|Protesty w [[Nowy Jork|Nowym Jorku pod hasłem Gays Against Guns, w których udział brali przeciwnicy dostępu do broni palnej na terytorium USA (2 października 2017).]] Odpowiedzialność za ten dramat przypisało sobie tzw. Państwo Islamskie, był to zatem drugi poważniejszy atak tej organizacji na terytorium USA (wcześniej w wyniku strzelaniny w klubie nocnym Pulse z czerwca 2016 zginęło 50 osób). FBI zaprzeczyło jednak, by główny sprawca masakry miał związki z organizacjami terrorystycznymi. Tak jak po każdej większej strzelaninie na terytorium USA, ponownie chciano dyskutować na temat dostępności broni palnej w kraju. Chuck Schumer prosił 3 października o to, by prezydent USA Donald Trump opracował wspólny plan zmierzający do reformy tego aspektu. Wielu innych amerykańskich polityków, w tym sam amerykański prezydent, sprzeciwiało się debacie, na której ma być poruszony kontrowersyjny problem. Prezydent Trump przesłał wyrazy współczucia rodzinom i bliskim ofiar strzelaniny, ponadto apelował, by do 6 października włącznie opuszczone do połowy zostały flagi na najważniejszych budynkach na całym terytorium kraju. Kondolencje przekazywali także: premier Polski Beata SzydłoPremier: z ogromnym smutkiem przyjęłam wiadomość o tragedii w Las Vegas – TVP Parlament, 03-10-2017, premier Wlk. Brytanii Theresa May, burmistrz Londynu Sadiq Khan, prezydent Rosji Władimir PutinPutin złożył kondolencje po ataku w Las Vegas – tvn24.pl, 02-10-2017 i premier Australii Malcolm Turnbull. Z faktu, iż był to atak na uczestników imprezy muzycznej, w adekwatny sposób zareagowali muzycy, między innymi Jenifer Lopez, Madonna, Ariana Grande i Miley CyrusGwiazdy w hołdzie ofiarom z Las Vegas – rmf.fm, 03-10-2017. Lopez dodatkowo odwołała swoje występy w tym samym mieście, które miały nastąpić w dniach 4-7 październikaPrzestraszyła się zamachu w Las Vegas. Jennifer Lopez odwołuje koncerty – Wirtualna Polska, 05-10-2017, z drugiej strony niektóre gwiazdy tak jak Celine Dion postanowiły mimo ogromu tragedii wystąpić w Las VegasCeline Dion nie odwołała koncertu w Las Vegas. Pieniądze dla ofiar zamachu – Onet, 05-10-2017. * Po ataku, pojawił się tweet, którego autorem był Marcin Kwaśniewski. Zestawił porównanie liczby zabitych obywateli USA, więcej osób będących Amerykanami zginęło wskutek strzelanin i masakr od 1968 roku (1,4 mln) niż wskutek największych i najgorszych w dziejach ludzkości wojen (1,2 mln). * Z jednego z odcinków siódmego sezonu serialu American Horror Story: Kult, którego premiera zbliżała się wielkimi krokami, wycięto sceny ukazujące masową strzelaninę"American Horror Story: Kult": scena strzelaniny usunięta z odcinka – onet.pl, 09-10-2017. * Z powodu tragicznych wydarzeń opóźniono premierę serialu Marvel's The PunisherPremiera serialu Marvel’s The Punisher przesunięta w czasie – naekranie.pl, 06-10-2017. Artykuły podobne * Zamachy w Norwegii Kategoria:2017 Kategoria:Strzelaniny